The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa plant, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp. and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Suncalwine’.
The new Calibrachoa plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new compact, mounding and freely branching Calibrachoa plants with attractive and uniquely colored flowers.
The new Calibrachoa plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of a proprietary selection of Calibrachoa sp. identified as code number 2572-2, not patented. The new Calibrachoa plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single flowering plant within a population of plants of the mutation parent selection in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan in September, 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Calibrachoa plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since September, 2008 has shown that the unique features of this new Calibrachoa plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.